The Gamer: Twilight Edition
by nanayoung
Summary: You wake up in the hospital with no idea who you are. You find out that you can play your life like a game, with all that it implies. You find out that everyday will be a new adventure, a new danger that you must over come. Your every waking moment is spent getting stronger so that you can protect the people around you. Your name is Izzy Swan. And you are The Gamer. M for cursing.
1. Awaken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight novels or The Gamer webcomic. **

**Chapter 1: Awaken**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

You wake up in a hospital bed.

A rhythmic beeping comes from your right. A glance shows a heart monitor, hooked up to your chest. You sit up from your rather comfortable bed and take a look around the room. Medical machines surround your bed, many of which are attached to you in some way or form. Flowers, cards, and assorted balloons are placed around your bed and on the tray across from you.

Curious, you reach for the closest one. It has a picture of a cat in a hospital gown.

_I was very sorry to hear about your hospital stay. _

You flip it over. A picture of the cat's butt.

_Hope your insurance covers you better than your gown. _

You smile. Cute.

Your eyes scan down towards the rather scrawling hand writing at the bottom. You can barely make out what it says.

_Please get well soon Bells. I miss you so much. _

_-Dad_

Bells?

Who's "Bells"?

Why would anyone name their kid that? And who would put someone else's card into your hospital room?

Wait- why _are _you in the hospital? Did you get hurt? Was there something wrong with you? You don't feel anything wrong. In fact, you actually feel pretty go-

**Your stats have been increased by a special act! For being in a coma for over three months straight, you receive +200 to your Health and +100 to your Mana reserves!**

"What the fu-"

**Your experience has been increased by a special act! For completing the quest [Wake Up Sleeping Beauty] you receive +500 XP! **

You jerk backwards as the glowing, blue, rectangular screen gets right up in your face. "Son of a-"

**Your level has increased by one! Please check your stats in order to relocate your new stat points as well as your starting ones!**

_What the fuck is going on?!_

You start to panic.

A wave of sudden calm washes your panic away. You become irritated instead.

You're in a hospital goddamnit. You may not know _why _you're in the hospital, but you're sure that you don't need to be bothered with this shit. For all you know, you could be having brain surgery or a tumor removed or something. Granted, it probably doesn't take three months and a coma to fulfill, but you don't know that. And you do definitely do not need blue screens popping up all willy nilly.

You press your finger onto the "X" on the upper right corner of one of the blue screens. It disappears. You stare for a moment, before promptly pressing the exit buttons on the other two screens.

Now that your personal bubble has not been breached, you can finally voice your confusion. "The fuck was that?"

You briefly wonder if you received some sort of brain damage. It would explain why you're in the hospital, seeing blue holographic screens pop up out of nowhere, talking about stat points and XP…

Wait, weren't XP and stat points role playing game systems? Like, the more experience points you gained, the more skills you could unlock, and the higher levels you could raise your character.

You wonder why you know about this. You don't recall having played RPGs at any point in time. Or at all really.

In fact, you can't recall much of anything. Like how you ended up in a hospital, who this "Bells" is, and why strangers are sending his/her cards to your room.

You have no idea what's going on. A frightening situation and yet you don't _feel _frightened at all. You actually feel strangely calm.

Must be the painkillers.

You shrug and decide to indulge in your hallucinations.

"**Stats**."

A blue screen appears inches from your face. You jerk back in annoyance.

**Name: Isabella Swan **

**Class: The Gamer **

**Level: 3**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good **

**Species: Human**

**XP: 1500/3000**

**Health: 300/300**

**Mana: 150/150**

**Stat Points: 90**

**Strength: [ ]**

**Constitution: [ ]**

**Dexterity: [ ]**

**Intelligence: [ ]**

**Charisma: [ ]**

**Wisdom: [ ]**

**Luck: [ ]**

"Huh."

It suddenly occurs to you that you have a name. A rather girly name, further indicating that you are a girl.

You find it oddly disconcerting to realize that you didn't even know your name or gender before now. Now that you think about it, you don't even know your dad's name, even though he got you such a funny card. You don't know your mother's name either. Or where you live. Or how old you are.

_Fuck_, you don't even know what you look like!

You pull down the covers and glance down at yourself. Geez, the kitty card was right. This hospital gown really doesn't leave much to the imagination.

And wow, are you _pale_. Like really, really pale. Vampire pale.

You cup one of your boobs. They feel rather unfamiliar. Then again, everything feels unfamiliar.

A sudden breeze through the open window on your left makes you pull the covers back up. One of the cards falls from its perch on the side table and lands on your lap.

You pick it up and glance at it. It's the same kitten card that _your Dad_ apparently gave you.

Guess "Bells" was a nickname. Go figure.

You would have preferred something cooler like "Izzy" or "Abel" though. Bells just sounds too… girlish. You glance down at your chest, and prod one of your boobs with a finger. Though considering you _are _a girl…

...wait. _Are _you?

You quickly shove your hand down the covers.

You sigh in relief once you feel your squishy bits and nothing else.

Thank god. You weren't a she-male. That would have been the icing on the shit cake.

You bring your attention back to the blue screen hovering near your face. It seemed too real to be a hallucination.

It occurs to you that this might not be a hallucination. That what you do now might actually affect you in some way. Then again, it could also be a form of psychosis, a way to help you cope with having spent three months in a coma.

You shrug. "Only one way to find out, I guess."

You take your time allocating your stat points in order to get your mind off of the fact that you don't even know who the fuck you are, what the hell is going on, or if you have gone completely batshit crazy.

**Name: Isabella Swan **

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: 3**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good **

**Species: Human**

**XP: 1500/3000**

**Health: 300/300**

**Mana: 150/150**

**Stat Points: 0**

**Strength: 13**

**Constitution: 13**

**Dexterity: 13**

**Intelligence: 13**

**Charisma: 12**

**Wisdom: 13**

**Luck: 13**

Good enough, you guess.

The second you close the screen, you feel a shiver run through your body.

Suddenly everything seems clearer. You feel stronger, much more rejuvenated than before. Information seems to run through your brain and your senses strengthen. You become more aware of our surroundings; the fact that the window is slightly open, the squeaking wheels of someone pushing a tray behind your door, the fact that a fly is going to land right on your face-

_**CLAP.**_

Or at least it _was_, until you squished it with your awesome new reflexes. And your bare hands.

"This is so cool!"

Thousands of questions come to mind. What was happening? Why you and not someone else? Why an RPG? Why can't you remember anything? Was it because you were in an RPG? And most importantly...

What else could you do?

You stare at the empty space in front of you and decide to test something out.

"**[Skills]**."

A blue screen promptly appears.

**Skills **

**[Gamer's Mind]: Allows the Gamer to calmly and logically think things through during stressful and everyday situations. Gives the Gamer a peaceful state of mind. Granted an immunity to physiological and mental attacks or effects. (Current [Gamer's Mind] level: MAX)**

**[Gamer's Body]: Grants the user a body that allows them to live their life like a game. Sleeping and eating restores health, mana, and other mass effects. (Current [Gamer's Body] level: MAX)**

Only _two _skills? Fuck!

Though, both of these skills do seem pretty overpowered now that you think about it. Being able to think calmly and logically in any situation? You are pretty sure you can make a living as a 911 operator with this skill alone.

Immunity to physiological and mental attacks sounds pretty ominous though. Does that mean you'll come across people who can read minds? God you hope not. You don't like the idea of some stranger rifling around in your thoughts. Then again, you wouldn't have to worry about that, since you have **[Gamer's Mind]**.

And a **[Gamer's Body]** explains why you got that sudden increase in **Health **and **Mana **for being in a coma. Who knew "sleeping" for three months could have its perks?

There are a few things you still don't get though. What does it mean, "live their life like a game"? Does that mean you're like a video game character? Is everything else like a video game too, even the people? What happens when you get hurt? Do you bleed or what?

As an experiment, you hit your arm on the metal side of your bed.

**You hit your hand on a hard surface! -2 Health! **

You didn't feel a thing.

You hit your hand harder against the cold metal.

**You hit your hand on a hard surface! -5 Health! **

Nothing.

You frown. You find it somewhat unnerving that you can't feel pain. You may not remember who you are, but you do remember that pain is a necessary body function, and that not being able to feel pain could have some severe consequences later on in life.

You put your hand to your face in thought and immediately grimace and pull back, staring at your hand in disgust. There's still bug guts on it.

Gross.

**Through repeated action, a new skill has been created!**

You jerk back from the blue screen and end up banging your head on the headboard.

**You hit your head on a hard surface! -10 Health! **

The string of curses that came out of your mouth would have made a sailor blush.

**The skill [Observe] has been created! **

You raise an eyebrow. "What does **[Observe]** do?"

The first screen disappeared and was replaced with a new one.

**[Observe]: Through continuous observation of the people and things around you, you have received a skill that allows you to quickly gather information about the people, objects, and situations you meet throughout your life. The higher the level of [Observe], the more information you can obtain about the people, things, and situations around you. (Current [Observe] level: 1)**

You immediately decide to try out your new powers on the first thing you see. "**[Observe]**."

That first thing turns out to be the nurse that manages to walk through the door just as the screen closes.

**Name: Jenny Palmer **

**Class: The Caretaker**

**Level: 7**

**A nurse that works at St. Luke's Medical Center. **

Not that much information. Then again, it is still a level one skill. At least you got her name.

You see the nurse's - Jenny apparently - eyes widen. She calls out to the open hallway. "Doctor! She's awake!"

She walks towards you and starts messing with the tubes and wires connected to your body. She gently pushes you down onto the bed when you start to sit up. "Honey, my name is Jenny Palmer. I'm a nurse. Do you know where you are?"

"Uh yeah." You glance at the screen. "I'm at St. Luke's Medical Center, right?"

"Well, yes. You are." The nurse starts messing with the heart monitor, unsticking some of the sticker pads from your stomach. "Do you know your name hon?"

"Isabella Swan." You pause. "Call me Izzy, or Abel."

The nurse gives you a look that's a mixture of relief and confusion. "Okay, uh, Izzy. Do you know why you're in the hospital?"

"Because I was in a coma for three months?" The nurse glanced at you in confusion.

"How do you know that?"

You shrug. "Beats the hell out of me."

You figure that telling the nurse about being **The Gamer** and that life has turned into a game for you may not be the smartest idea.

"Do you know why you were in a coma for three months?"

"No."

The nurse finished checking your vitals and starts unhooking the machines from your body. Once done, she places a hand on your shoulder. Her face was sympathetic. "You were in a car accident. A drunk driver-"

You immediately panic. The wave of calm that is the **[Gamer's Mind] **cools most of it, but you still blurt out questions at a rapid pace. "Oh God, I wasn't the driver was I?"

"No-"

"Was I in the car with the drunk driver?"

"No-"

"Was anyone hurt?"

She looked a bit annoyed. "If you'd let me _finish_, I could probably answer all of your questions."

You wince and give her an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

The nurse smiled at me and patted my arm. "It's okay hun, you just want to know what happened. No, you weren't the driver nor were in the car with the driver. The witnesses say that you were walking home when you go hit by a car on the sidewalk. The ambulance took you here and patched you up. You were fine, physically at least, but the doctor speculate that the trauma caused you to go into a coma. "

"What about the driver?"

The nurse was blunt. "He died on impact."

"O-oh." You weren't sure how to feel about that. "What happened after?"

"Well, we contacted your mother, father, and stepfather-"

"Stepfather?" So your parents were divorced?

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you're stepfather."

"I just never knew I had a stepfather. I… to be honest I can't remember much of anything." The nurse looked alarmed. "Nothing?"

You shrug helplessly. "Nothing. Other than my name. And the fact that I'm a girl, apparently."

"Shit," she cursed. "Oh, sorry about the language."

You pat her on the shoulder. "It's cool."

"Nurse Palmer. The patient is awake?" A doctor walked in. He looked young, yet he had a head full of grey hairs, bags under his eyes, and wrinkles around his mouth.

Being a doctor must be stressful as fuck.

"**[Observe]**."

**Name: Connor Doyle **

**Class: The Healer **

**Level: 9**

**A doctor that works at St. Luke's Medical Center. **

The doctor looked towards you. "Did you say something Miss Swan?"

"Nope," you popped the "p", discretely exiting the blue screen, "not a word. And call me Izzy. Or Abel. Which ever you prefer."

"Doctor Doyle, Miss Swa- _Izzy _here says that she cannot remember anything except her name and... gender."

The Doctor looked concerned. He turns towards you. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," you confirm. "It's all just one big… blank."

You close your eyes in thought and tilt your head to the side. "Like, I can remember certain things. Eating, walking, talking, how to read and write, and stuff. You know, the normal things? But, there's no... _context_. I don't remember _how _I know these things. Just the fact that i know 'em."

You knew that you couldn't remember anything, but it was kind of pushed to the back of your head as you messed around with your stats. Now that you're actually thinking about it- _really _thinking about it- the reality of it hits you much harder.

Everything that made you, _you _is _gone_. All of your memories, your thoughts and emotions, things that made you who you are as a person aren't there any more. You don't have a past to fall back on, memories that can lead you through life. They were wiped away by the actions of some drunk asshole that died before you could kick his ass.

You don't know your age, you're likes, your dislikes. You don't know your own hobbies, what you want to be when you grow up, your favorite color, your friends. You don't know if you're gay, straight, bisexual, or willing to fuck anything that moves. You don't know if you have friends, a boyfriend, a girlfriend, or what.

You don't know who your family are, though you do know that you have a stepfather, your parents are likely divorced, and your dad as good taste in kitten cards. Other than that though?

You don't know anything about your own life.

You can't help but feel slightly depressed.

A hand on your arm brings you out of your emo thoughts. Doctor Doyle smiles down at you with a comforting expression on his face.

"It could be worse. You could be dead right now, like the other guy."

"Doctor!" Nurse Palmer looked absolutely horrified. She swatted him on the back of his head.

Doctor Doyle winced. "Uh, I meant-"

You burst out laughing. "You have the _worst _bedside manner ever, dude."

He rubbed the back of his head and flashes you a relieved smile. "Yeah, it's still something that I'm working on." He chuckles.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of trouble he gets himself into," Nurse Palmer muttered.

"_Anyway_," his sheepish expression was replaced with a more professional one, "are you absolutely sure that you cannot remember anything?"

You shake your head. "Not a thing."

"Alright, well, we'll probably have to give you a brain scan to see what the problem is. We need to make sure that there aren't any other issues with your brain function. In the mean time- Palmer, make sure someone gets in contact with Miss Swan's-"

"Izzy or Abel," you interrupted.

"-_Izzy's_ parents. Make sure that they're informed of her condition before they enter the hospital."

"Got it," she said, and walked out of your room.

"Now as for you Izzy." Doctor Doyle unhooked a clipboard that was hanging at the end of my bed. "At this point, we're not sure if your condition is permanent or temporary. Keep in mind that permanent amnesia is very rare. It very likely that your memory loss is a result of your trauma from the accident and that you will regain your memory at any moment. Familiar stimuli like family, friends, or places will probably jump start your memories so as of right now, we need to focus on getting you out of here."

"So, when can I leave then?"

"Not for a week or two. We need to make sure that you're completely healthy and won't make a possible relapse in the future."

You somehow doubted that would happen- considering the fact that you now have** [Gamer's Body]**\- but you didn't want to argue with the trained professional.

"As is, you just need to lay there and be comfortable. Your parents will arrive any minute now." With a smile, he left the room.

You waited until you could hear his footsteps fading down the hall before you started messing around with your new powers.

"**[Observe]**."

**Hospital Monitor**

**Worth: $200**

**Monitors your heart and vital signs. **

You're pretty much trapped in this hospital bed until your parents can break you out. Until then, you might as well grind what few skills you have.

"**[Observe]**."

**Hospital Cabinet **

**Worth: $5**

**Contains various forms of medicines and hospital tools. **

The second you close the blue screen another appears.

**Your skill [Observe] has increased by 1 level! **

"Sweet!" You can't wait to test this out on-

**A quest has been created! **

You blink in surprise. A quest already? Didn't you have to go out, and, you know, _do stuff_ in order to get quests? You wait for the screen to say anything else. When it doesn't, you press the exit button. A new screen promptly fills its place.

**Quest Alert! **

**[Survive the Earthquake]**

**The Gamer must survive the ensuing earthquake without taking a single hit of damage. **

**Time Limit: 2 minutes **

**Reward: 200XP, +2 Dexterity, and +1 Constitution. **

**Failure: Possibility of injury/death. **

"Wha-"

_**RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE**_

Everything around you starts to shake. Bottles, medical tools, flowers, and cards start falling all around you and the building shakes. You can see the walls and floors ripple around you as one of the heart monitors falls and crashes to the floor. You can hear shouts and screams coming from behind your door, the noise almost managing to cover the sound of the plaster above you starting to fall apart.

You scramble from your bed, managing to land on your feet as you throw yourself away from your previous spot. Seconds later, the ceiling breaks and a rain of plaster and wood falls down onto the bed, crushing it.

You don't have a moment to feel relieved. You hear some more ominous cracking coming from above you and look up to see the ceiling about to cave in. Without thinking about it, you roll to the side, just barely managing to keep yourself from getting injured as plaster and wood fall from above to where you once were. You manage to get up to your knees and crawl over to one of the lower cupboards. A glance to the side shows that one of the windows is already cracking. You just manage to open one of the cupboard doors when the window shatters, sending glass everywhere.

You use the door as a makeshift shield, ducking your head behind it as glass rains from above. The shaking is only making everything worse, and you feel your grip start to loosen as the shaking increases. Everything is breaking around you as you huddle halfway inside a cupboard that is much too small for you. The sound of the room being wrecked, the hospital shaking to its foundations, and the unrelenting screaming that's coming from outside your door all merges into one loud screeching noise that sets your skin on edge in its intensity.

Then, just as soon as it all started, it stopped.

You cautiously open your eyes and peer past the cupboard door. Your hospital room is a complete mess. The ceiling has almost completely caved in, with the floors being covered in a fine sheet of drywall and plaster. Your bed had collapsed under the weight of the fallen ceiling, while both of your windows were broken. Most of the hospital machines were broken during the quake, some of them having fallen to the ground. Glass, plaster, and broken bits of machinery litter the floor.

Outside your door, you can hear shouts and calls for help, as well as the occasional scream. You can even hear a few people running past your room as you sit there, huddled behind the cupboard door.

You slowly stand up. A blue screen appears.

**Quest [Survive the Earthquake] has been completed! You have gained 200XP! You have gained +2 Dexterity! You have gained +1 Constitution! **

**Through repeated action, a new skill has been created! The skill [Dodge] has been created! **

**A quest has been created! **

Your eyes narrow in slight anger. Somehow, in the face of an actual tragedy, the cheerful playfulness of your new gamer powers seem less fun.

You exit out of all three screens. Just like before, a new one takes their place.

**Quest Alert! **

**[Ametuer Disaster Reief] **

**The Gamer must rescue/heal as many people as they can within the allotted time frame.**

**Time Limit: 5 hours **

**Reward: 50XP per individual person you save, +2 Wisdom, and increased respect amongst the community. **

**Failure: None**

**Accept? Decline? **

It's a no brainer. You hit **Accept**, and a red, somewhat transparent box appears a foot in front of you.

_**5:00:00**_

_**4:59:59**_

_**4:59:58**_

_**4:59:57…**_

You need to hurry. Time is literally wasting right in front of you.

You feel the familiar calmness wash over you as you carefully walk over the glass and broken bits of machinery towards the door. You take a deep breath.

Time to save lives, and gain some XP.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author Note: Please give me your opinion on the story in the reviews. All reviews are welcome, even flames. I wish to know what to fix in my writing, so all forms of criticism are welcome.**

**Name: Isabella Swan**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: 3**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good**

**Species: Human**

**XP: 1700/3000**

**Health: 283/300**

**Mana: 150/150**

**Stat Points: 0**

**Strength: 13**

**Constitution: 14**

**Dexterity: 15**

**Intelligence: 13**

**Charisma: 12**

**Wisdom: 13**

**Luck: 13**


	2. Disaster Relief Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Gamer webcomics. **

**Chapter 2: Disaster Relief Part 1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**4:59:27**_

_**4:59:26**_

_**4:59:25**_…

Thirty seconds in and you were already tired of that fucking timer.

You stumbled out of your hospital room, slightly dizzy from the earthquake, only to step on some broken glass outside the doorway.

**You stepped on some glass! -3 Health! **

You really needed to be careful. It may have only been **-3 Health**, but that shit adds up over time.

"Please, someone help!"

You turned towards your left. Down the hallway, an older woman was dragging herself on the ground. Her arms and legs got caught on the broken glass; blood was running down her arms and a cut was on her head. Her clothes were ripped and covered in grime.

You carefully walk towards her, stepping over the pieces of glass that were scattered up and down the hall. "**[Observe]**."

**Name: Sarah Bailey **

**Class: The Dare Devil **

**Level: 5**

**Health: 80/200**

**Mana: 10/10**

**A paralyzed patient, who came in for a check up. Was caught in the middle of the earthquake and thrown out of her wheelchair. Needs medical help. **

"Miss," you say as you reach her, "I think you need to stop moving."

"Oh thank God." She looks as though she was going to cry in relief. "Look, my wheelchair- it's back there, near the vending machines. Please, I need it, my si-"

"Look, you don't have to convince me, I'll help you out. Just-" You turn the woman over on her back and wince as she gives a moan of pain. Your eyes widen, and a wave of calm overcomes you before you can panic. You have to keep yourself from cursing as you get a look at her chest. It was covered with dirt and blood, her clothes and bra almost completely ripped through. Glass stuck out of her chest, driving deep cuts into parts of her stomach. The left side of her chest looked really bruised; you think she might have broken a rib but you're not sure.

The woman coughs, the movement shaking her chest and causing her to groan in pain. "How- how bad is it?"

**The Dare Devil has worsened her broken ribs! -10 Health!**

Fuck. "Uh, it's- it's not bad," you stammered. "We just need to get you to a doctor or-"

She tries to sit herself up, only to collapse when you hear a snapping sound and her arm falls from under her. She lets out a small scream.

**The Dare Devil has broken her arm! -20 Health! **

"Okay, look, you need to _stop moving,_ okay? _Just stop moving_. You're making it worse." You place a hand on her shoulder and gently push her down. "Stay here, okay? I need to get the glass from your chest. Maybe some tweezers, or-"

Her eyes widened and her voice came out more and more high pitched with each word. "Glass?! There's glass?!"

"Not that much!" you lied. "Just a few sticking here and the- _don't look_!"

She shifted herself on her good arm and looked down at her bloody chest. You saw her face pale even more than it already was and squeeze her eyes shut. "Oh God, I- I can _feel _them. There's sticking out of me! Get them out! _Get them out!_"

"Calm the fuck down Sarah! Just calm down!"you snap. You push her down onto the ground again. "The more you move, the deeper they'll go in okay? Just stay still and _don't move_."

"W-wait. H-how do you know my- _**AAAAAUUUUUGH!**_"

You yank out deepest piece of glass you see, digging it out with your bare fingers. You ignore her screams as pull out all of the biggest pieces of glass, one by one. With your other hand, you hold her down, making sure that she can't make her wounds even worse, putting your **+13 Strength **to good use. Despite that, her struggles still end up making her cuts widen even more. Blood flows freely from her chest, pooling on the floor and getting on your hands and hospital gown.

**The Gamer has taken the glass from The Dare Devil's wounds! +2 health for The Dare Devil. +30XP for The Gamer! **

"Okay," you wipe your bloody hand on your forehead, "I managed to get most of the bigger pieces out, but there's still some glass left. I need to get you some tweezers, as well as some bandages, and some rubbing alcohol so we can fix you up. There should be some in my hospital room. Just stay here and-"

"No!" She reaches up and grabs your arm in a surprisingly strong grip considering how bad she looks.

**The Dare Devil has worsened her wounds! -10 Health! **

She had a panicked look in her eyes, and she was breathing too fast, like she was hyperventilating. "Don't leave me! Please, _please _don't, I need you to find my si-"

"Sarah, I need to get you fixed up or else you'll get infected," you said slowly. "I need to go to my hospital room. Its just a few feet down the hallway, I won't be long. Just stay here and _don't move_. I'll be back in a second alright? Just keep breathing. Can you do that for me?"

Sarah stared deep into your eyes, looking for the slightest hint of dishonesty. Then she slowly nodded, and let you go.

You wasted no time in sprinting back to your room, not even bothering to pay attention to the glass on the floor.

**You stepped on some glass! -3 Health! **

A text box opens as soon as you enter the room.

**A quest has been created! **

You close it with a scowl. You really don't have time for this.

**Quest Alert! **

**[Saving the Devil] **

**The Gamer must find medicine and bandages, as well as a wheelchair for The Dare Devil. **

**Time Limit: 10 minutes. **

**Reward: +40XP, +1 level to Empathy **

**Failure: Possibility of death for The Dare Devil**

Another timer open up beside the first one, this time in blue.

_**9:59**_

_**9:58**_

_**9:57**_…

Shit. You better hurry.

You get down on your knees and search the floor, lifting up large pieces of plaster and getting yourself dirty in the process. The glass digs into your legs, and your hands get cut on some of the leftover machinery.

**You kneeled on some glass! -2 Health! **

**You cut yourself on hospital machine parts! -4 Health! **

_**9:23**_...

You need to find a way of regaining health or else you'll die before you can save anyone. "How do I regain **Health **again?" you mutter.

**Health: Determines your overall physical condition as well as the amount of damage you can take at any given time. The lower the health, the closer you are to death. Health can be regained by sleeping or by eating food. **

You make a note to get something from the vending machines.

You swat the screen closed and crawl over to where the bed used to be. The crushed remains of various flowers and get well cards are pushed out of the way as you continue your search. You're fingers come across something smooth and you pick it up, holding it up to your eyes.

"Yes!" You stand up from your crouch. You found bottle of peroxide!

"**[Observe]**."

**A Bottle of Peroxide **

**Worth: $3**

**An anti-infection medicine. Disinfects all wounds, preventing disease. Provides a +20 to Health when applied. **

_**8:16**_...

Okay, you still don't have any bandages. Searching for some will take much longer than you need to. You'll just have to find a suitable replacement.

You look at your hospital gown, which is covered in grime and ceiling dust. Bandaging Sarah's wounds with this will probably infect it more. Plus, you'll need to rip a lot off in order to bind up the damage to her chest. And you still need those tweezers to pick out the little pieces of glass…

Screw it. You'll just go bare assed and bandage her anyway. The small pieces of glass hopefully won't make much damage once you put the peroxide on it and going naked it much better than letting Sarah die in the middle of a hospital hallway. You just hope that the sink still works.

You walk over to the sink and twist the knob. It lets out a loud groaning noise, but a trickle of water starts coming out anyway. You take off your gown and using your brute **+13 Strength** to rip it into long strips. You place the makeshift bandages under the sink and attempt to give them a light wash. You wring them out and hold them up to the window light once you're done. There's still some light dust on them, but it'll do.

_**7:45**_..

Walking out the door-

**You stepped on some glass! -3 Health! **

\- you find Sarah on the ground, facing away from you, not moving. You feel as though your heart stopped and check time timer.

_**7:39**_...

You should still have time. You run over to her and kneel down, pressing a hand to her neck to check her pulse. You give a sigh of relief when you feel her pulse beating against your fingers."**[Observe]**."

**Name: Sarah Baily **

**Class: The Dare Devil **

**Level: 5 **

**Health: 42/200**

**Mana: 10/10**

**A paralyzed patient who came in for a check up. Was caught in the middle of an earthquake and thrown out of her wheelchair. Needs medical help.**

Her health hasn't gone down in the few minutes that she's been gone. You may not know much about being a doctor, but you _think _that may mean she's stable. For now at least.

"Sarah?" you slap her face lightly, and she groans, but doesn't open her eyes. "Sarah, wake up. I'm pretty sure that you're not supposed to be sleeping."

"Wha-", she slurred, turning her head towards you. Her hair was matted with dirt and her own blood. Her face was deathly pale and her lips were chapped. You could even see a line of drool run down the side of her mouth. She looked fucking awful. Then again, you didn't look so hot yourself. "Wha- why are you naked?"

"Had to make you bandages somehow," you say, waving the bandages in her face for emphasis. "I couldn't find anything else. The bed sheets are underneath a bunch of concrete and plaster, and I have no idea where my old clothes are. It was all I had."

**The Dare Devil is losing blood! -10 Health! **

"Fuck!" You quickly start to unbutton the remains of her shirt. "You're losing blood. We need to get you wrapped up now." You open the bottle of peroxide and hold the bottle over chest.

"Now, this will probably sting a bit."

"What are you- _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGH!**_"

You had to hold her down again. Her flailing arms almost hit you in the face more than once as you poured the peroxide all over her chest, stomach, and broken arm. You can see her cuts start to bubble as the peroxide does its work, the chemical making a hissing sound as it cleans her up. You wince in sympathy; you may not be able to remember much, but you do remember what peroxide feels like.

**The Dare Devil has been given medicine for her wounds! +20 Health for The Dare Devil! **

_**5:34**_...

As an afterthought, you made sure to pour some of it over the cut on her head as well.

"Okay its done. It's DONE." Both you and her were breathing hard, her in pain, you in exertion. "Look, all we have to do is wrap the bandages alright? You think you can hold still?"

She looked up at you with eyes full of pain and slight annoyance. "I'm not a fucking child," she said through gritted teeth.

You snort. "Could have fooled me. Now hold still." You begin to tightly wrap the makeshift bandages around her stomach, binding the broken rib in place and covering her bloody chest. The bloody slowly starts to sink through the bandages; you'll have to change them soon. You use the remaining bandages to wrap around her arm, making a makeshift sling out of the hospital gown sleeves. Sarah didn't scream as much this time. Although she did hold your hand hard enough for you to lose some **Health**.

**The Dare Devil has given you a bruise! -1 Health! **

You really need to put some more points in Constitution the next time you level up, 'cause this is getting ridiculous.

**The Dare Devil's wounds have been bandaged! +20 Health! **

You tighten the last bandage. "Alright, where did you say your wheelchair was?"

"Fuck, uh, I think it's down that hallway," she pointed towards your front, "to the left near the vending machines. I think it's behind a bunch of broken ceiling or wall of whatever. Th-the ceiling collapsed while I was there and I had to crawl away before I-" She hissed in pain, clutching her side. "- before I got crushed."

"Okay, I'll-" You make to stand up, only for Sarah to grab your shoulder with her good arm

"Wait. There- there was someone with me. My sister. She pushed me out of the way when the ceiling started falling but I think she's still trapped in there. Please-"

**The Dare Devil has worsened her wounds! -5 Health! **

**A quest has been created! **

You gently push her down. "I'll take care of it okay? Just- just don't make your cuts any worse, alright? Don't move until I can bring you your wheelchair. I'll try to find your sister."

**Quest Alert! **

**[The Devil's Advocate]**

**The Gamer must get the Dare Devil's sister from under the rubble. **

**Time Limit: 10 minutes **

**Reward: +40XP, +2 Strength **

**Failure: Possibility of future injury/death for the Dare Devil's sister. **

Just like before, a timer appeared, this time in green.

**9:59**

_**4:23**_…

Oh for _fucks _sake, not another one. Why do all of these quests need to be timed?!

You really need to hurry. You don't wait for Sarah's response; you just pat her on the shoulder, stand up, and run down the hall.

**You stepped on a broken piece of the wall! -2 Health! **

Your feet skid a bit as you turn the corner. To your right, you can see the vending machines. They both looked smashed to hell, one of them having fallen over on its side while the other one had a huge hole in it. Cans of soda, water, and bags of chips and candy were scattered all over the floor, mixing in with the dust and rubble from the collapsed ceiling. In front you can see the wheelchair, sitting a few feet in front of a pile of rubble that covers most of the hallway exit and reaches up to the massive hole in the ceiling. It's covered in a fine layer of dust and looks a bit battered, but other than that, the wheelchair looks fine. Which is amazing considering the circumstances.

"**[Observe]**."

**A Slightly Battered Wheelchair**

**Worth: $20**

**A wheelchair that's seen better days. Is ripped and worn in certain places, but otherwise fine. Can be used to carry a person up to 200lbs. Contains a wallet and a bottle of anticonvulsant medication. **

Anticonvulsant medication? Did… did Sarah have epilepsy? You rifle through the wheelchair's side pocket and come up with a small pill bottle.

"**[Observe]**."

**A Bottle of Anticonvulsant Pills **

**Worth: $50**

**Medication used mainly for controlling certain forms of epilepsy like infantile spasms and west syndrome. Must take two pills twice a day in order to effectively treat an adult with epilepsy. +30 Health to epilepsy victims. **

**9:13**

_**3:48**_

Well that answers that question. Okay, first things first. Get the wheelchair and her medication to Sarah. Then you can figure out a way to dig her sister out from the pile.

You grab the wheelchair and begin to wheel it around the corner.

Wait…

You go back for a second to grab a few bags of chips and a few bottles of water from the broken vending machines and place them on the side pockets of the chair. Sarah need all she can get at this point, and you need to save some food just in case you lose more **Health**.

You turn the corner and wheel the chair towards Sarah. "Okay, I got your chair. And your medicine, apparently. When were you gonna tell me you had epilepsy? No," you said as Sarah made to move, "don't sit up! Just stay where you are. I'll put you in your chair."

"M-my-"

"I'll get your sister in a minute. I need to get you your pills and your chair first." You kneel down towards her and carefully put your arms under her neck and knees.

"On three, okay?" She nods and winces a bit when you brush against her side. "One...two… three!" You heave upward and almost buckle under her weight. Your arms start to shake and you stagger backwards towards the chair.

**You stepped on some glass! -3 Health! **

You push the chair over with your foot and just manage to align Sarah with the chair, before you drop her onto the seat.

"Fuck!" she cries, immediately touching her side in pain.

**You worsened the Dare Devil's wounds! -5 Health!**

You grab one of the bottles of water you threw to the floor and the bottle of pills. "Here, take these. You have to take two right?"

"Y-yeah." She threw the pills into her mouth and swallowed it down with some water. You could visibly see her relax as the pills took effect. "Thank you. Sorry I didn't tell you about-"

**The Dare Devil has been given her epilepsy pills! +30 Health for the Dare Devil! **

"It's okay, you were a bit… preoccupied at the time. Think you'll be alright now?"

"Yeah," she gave you a shaky smile. "I think I will."

**Quest [Saving the Devil] has been completed! You have gained +40XP! You have gained 1 level of Empathy! **

The blue timer vanished, leaving only the green and original red timers left.

**8:09**

_**4:23:45**_

"Alright, time to get your sister. You okay?"

She nods, hand still on her side.

"Great. Come on." You take the handles of her chair and slowly push her down the hall. You make sure to avoid any unnecessary bumps; you don't want to make her lose any more health than she already has.

Sarah was silent the whole way, only letting out a tiny moan when you bumped the wheelchair against something and made it shake. It was when she finally set her eyes on the huge pile of rubble where her sister was probably buried that she spoke. . "She's behind there isn't she?"

"Yes." At least, you think so. You stop pushing her chair and walk up to one of the pieces of the ceiling. With a bit of effort, you manage to make it move and it falls down, almost hitting your feet. "Maybe if I moved some of this plaster, I could get to her."

"Oh God. You think she's okay in there?"

"Maybe," you grunted, shifting one particularly big piece to the side, "she's probably unconscious. She'll be fine once we get her to a doctor."

"Where _are _the doctors?"

"Maybe they left?" You dig your nails into a piece of plaster above you and shake it a bit to dislodge it. It falls and almost hits your head. You jump away in time. "Holy sh-"

"Left?" Sarah gave you a panicked look. "Why would they leave? Leave everyone else in the hospital by themselves? There are people with life support here! "

"I dunno. Maybe they were scared of dying?" You manage to open a small hole, wide enough to fit your hand in. You peered inside and could faintly see an outline of a person. You grin. Bingo.

**+2 to Strength! **

"So that gives them a right to leave us all to die?!" Her voice turned shrill. You could hear her start to hyperventilate behind you.

You turn around and take a step towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder in order to calm her down. "Sarah, calm down okay? The doctors are probably busy with saving everyone else. Maybe they needed to evacuate or something, I don't know! Just don't think like that okay? Everything is gonna be alright. We just need to get your sister and find the stairs so we can get out of here."

Her breathing didn't slow. If anything, it started to escalate. "Breath, Sarah. Breath with me okay? In," you take a deep breath, "out." You exhale.

"In…" She takes a deep breath alongside you. "...out. In… out."

After a few more breaths, she managed to calm down.

"You okay?" She nodded, still breathing. "Alright."

You go back to the rubble and continue shifting rocks. The hole was getting wider; wide enough for you to possibly slip inside. You'd probably take more than a few scrapes in the process though.

"You never did answer my question."

You turned your ear towards her. "Hm?"

"How you know my name. You never told me why you knew."

Shit. "Uh, I... guessed."

"You guessed?" You could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"Uh…," you fumbled for an answer, "yeah?"

There was silence, and you busied yourself with trying to make the hole wider, hoping she would drop it.

"...must have been a pretty accurate guess."

You laugh nervously. "What can I say? I'm pretty good with names."

"Well-"

"Got it!" You move one of the bigger pieces to to the side and poke your head through the shoulder high hole you managed to make. Through the dust and grime that obscures your vision, you can see the faint outline of a person under a bunch of rubble. You don't see them moving.

"Do you see her?"

"Yeah, hold on. I'm gonna have to climb in. Could you give me a-" you fall short as you glance back at her.

"Give you a what?"

"Well, I was gonna say give me a boost, but I think you may be a little beyond that at this point."

You could practically feel the death glare she was throwing at you. "Fuck you."

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

You hoist yourself up and manage to wiggle your waist through. The sharp pieces of plaster dig into your stomach. A **Gamer's Body** dulls most of the pain, but you still feel uncomfortable. Your ass scrapes against one particular pointy spot and you wiggle a bit harder. You slip through and hand on your face, your teeth scraping against the concrete. You manage to flip over, and your legs end up slamming against some of the rubble to your left. You can barely see, the dust from your entrance getting into your eyes and not helping matters. You begin to cough.

"Are you alright?" Sarah calls.

**You scraped yourself against some sharp plaster! -5 Health! **

**You hit your head! -10 Health! **

**You hurt your legs! -5 Health! **

You blow some of your hair out of your eyes and glower at the blue screens. "I'm fine. Just fucking peachy."

"You don't sound fucking peachy."

You don't bother to dignify that with a response. With some careful maneuvering, you manage to flip yourself over onto your back. Using the small beams of light coming from the cracks between the plaster, you crawl towards the body laying a few feet away. You feel your hand land in something wet. You hold it up to the flickering light.

Fuck, more blood. Shit, shit, shit, _shit_.

You crawl faster towards the figure. Her hair and face has turned almost completely white from dust, blood pooling from underneath her head. A bunch of plaster covers her lower body, making her unable to move. You place your hand over her mouth and sag in relief when you feel her breath. Thank God; she's still alive. You push some of the hair from her head and wince at the huge gash that runs through her scalp. That has got to hurt.

"**[Observe]**."

**Name: Sally Bailey **

**Class: The Minder **

**Level: 6**

**Health: 30/200**

**Mana: 10/10**

**A woman who came with her sister for her check up. Was caught in an earthquake and trapped underneath a huge pile of rubble. Is currently unconscious and in need of medical help. **

**5:23**

You need to get those rocks off of her if she's gonna get out. Only one problem: no room. Both you and Sally are pretty much trapped in this enclosed space. What little room there is is near the entrance and somehow you doubt you can throw the huge pieces of rock through a relatively small hole. You're **Strength **is nowhere near that level yet, and you think you may need to gain a skill in accuracy or something in order to make shots like that. The only way Sally is getting out of here is if you shift her legs out from under those rocks. Maybe if you wake her up…

No, that's stupid. Sally's legs are probably broken or worse; she'll be in too much pain to shift them off herself. You just need to slip her legs from under the rubble without waking her up. Should be a piece of cake.

**The Minder is losing blood! -5 Health! **

Or not. Fuck, you really need to hurry.

You shimmy yourself down towards her lower body and begin pushing one of the bigger pieces of rock off her legs. You hear a really loud cracking sound as the rock rolls over her left leg.

**You broke The Minder's left leg! -10 Health! **

**The Minder is losing blood! -5 Health! **

**4:22**

Sally's going to die and there's nothing you can do.

She lost _**+20 Health**_ in just a few seconds. If shifting the rock off of her legs is gonna make her lose this much **Health**, then how the hell is she gonna live through physically dragging her out of here through a small hole? How is she gonna survive the trek through the hospital? She needs immediate medical attention and there's no doctor in sight. Everything you do just makes things worse and you can't wake her up since the pain would just make her pass out again. For all you know, she could have serious brain damage at this point, considering how deep that gash is.

Sally Bailey, a woman you haven't met before nor spoken to, is gonna die right in front of you while her sister sits a few feet away, and you can't do a damn thing about it

**The Minder is losing blood! -5 Health! **

She looks so pale, so small laying there. How old is she? Twenty-four? Twenty-seven? Did she have a life, full of hopes and dreams? Did she have a goal for herself, something that she wanted to achieve since she was a kid? Who were her friends, what were the rest of her family like? Would they miss her when she left them?

You thought of Sarah, the look of deep worry and panic on her face when she tried to tell you about her sister. How relieved she looked when you said you would help her sister. How worried she was.

You may not have known the woman long, but even you knew that this would break her apart.

Useless. You were so fucking useless it made you sick. A _person_, a person with hopes and dreams, and a life, was going to die right in front of you and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Nothing you can do to save her.

You do not know this woman. And yet, as you cup her face in your hands and attempt to give her CPR, watching as her life slowly starts to drain away, you feel tears well up and fall down your cheeks. You squeeze your eyes shut and pray for something, anything to happen.

_Please. _

**The Minder has lost blood! -5 Health! **

**The Minder has expired! **

**Quest [Saving The Devil's Advocate] has failed. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Please give me your opinion on the story in the reviews. All reviews are welcome, even flames. I wish to know what to fix in my writing, so all forms of criticism are welcome. **

**Name: Isabella Swan **

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: 3**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good **

**Species: Human **

**XP: 1770/3000**

**Health: 242/300**

**Mana: 150/150**

**Stat Points: 0**

**Strength: 15**

**Constitution: 14**

**Dexterity: 15**

**Intelligence: 13**

**Charisma: 12**

**Wisdom: 13 **

**Luck: 13**


End file.
